


The Eye of the Beholder

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cousin Incest, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection, Protectiveness, Queerplatonic Relationships, The Author Regrets Nothing, body image issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: All Josh can see are his flaws. Luckily his cousins are there to put him back together when he falls apart.
Relationships: Joe/Josh/Steve (Blue's Clues)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincesaPetalito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/gifts).



> Title borrowed from my favorite episode of "The Twilight Zone."

"You're beautiful."

Josh jumped, turning from the mirror to look at Joe with a sad smile. He had been staring at his reflection for the last few minutes wondering what his cousins saw that he didn't.

"No, I'm not," he murmured, dark eyes closing momentarily as he fought back a wave of tears. "I'm too skinny and my lips are too big and...ugh...just _look_ at me, Joey."

Joe sighed, stepping closer to the younger man to hug him from behind, rocking them gently and pressing kisses into his hair. Josh relaxed into the taller's chest, going almost limp as the tears finally began to fall.

"I know it's hard not to see your flaws, sweetheart," he soothed. "But Stevie and I - we love you just as you are, I promise."

"Yeah, right," Josh mumbled, tilting his head up to glance at his cousin. "And pigs can fly."

***************

"Is he okay?" Steve asked, taking in the sight of Josh's swollen, tear-stained eyes and trembling lips as he knelt in front of him. "Josh...it's me. It's Stevie."

Joe shook his head. "No. I found him staring at himself and, well, here we are."

Steve nodded, taking one of Josh's hands in both of his own and massaging it gently before gathering the other onto his lap. He sniffled, burying his face into the other's chest as tears continued to leak from his eyes. 

"Stevie...Joey..." 

"Yes, sweetheart, your Stevie and Joey are right here," he soothed, motioning for Joe to join them on the bed. "And we love you just the way you are." 

Josh sniffled again, briefly turning his head to glance at Joe before hiding his face again. Fortunately, Joe wasn't insulted or shocked by the lack of response; he and Steve knew Josh better than anyone. 

Steve squeezed Josh a little tighter, bringing up one hand to accept the warm, blue-striped washcloth Joe handed him, and began to pat the area around his cousin's eyes gently. Josh sniffled, looking at them both with a tiny smile, before yawning adorably and returning his head to its place on his eldest cousin's chest. 

"Get some rest, sweetheart," Joe murmured, shifting so he could better spoon the youngest from behind. "We'll be here when you wake up." 

Josh made a soft, sleepy noise as he closed his eyes, knowing his cousins would keep the storms at bay.


End file.
